


Something for the Nerves

by Fen_Assan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dalish, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Romance, Slightly AU-ish, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Assan/pseuds/Fen_Assan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalish Inquisitor has a nervous breakdown: Lavellan can't take all the inquisiting anymore, snaps, and runs away. Solas is the one to bring her back. Written for a kmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This must have been her worst decision, surely. She wanted a mage in the party as she always had but she was too nice for her own good. Too polite.  


"Too stupid", thought Lavellan.  


Sera had been "bored stiff" at Skyhold so she badgered the Inquisitor into letting her join herself, Cassandra and Blackwall on what she thought would be a quick little mission. Delivering flowers to a woman's grave. Potentially dispensing with a couple of bandit gangs on the way.  


She always insisted a mixed party is the best strategy so having no mage with them made her slightly uncomfortable. What if they stumble upon some magical barrier that they won't be able to break and solve its mysteries? But if she were honest, Lavellan would admit that she didn't just want a mage on every mission. She wanted the mage. A very certain elven apostate possessing fascinating knowledge of just about everything, a skill in magic superior to any she'd encountered before and a voice that made her heart melt and her knees quiver. How she loved listening to his stories. And she could be now. If she had followed her plan. But instead she had foolishly, idiotically decided to get rid of the trouble called Sera by taking her with them. And now she had to listen to Sera's endless outpouring on how "it's all frigging shit, innit".  


As Sera was Sera, everyone had to know what she felt. So unlike Lavellan. She'd just grit her teeth and go on with it. But Sera. Since she'd joined the Inquisition, Lavellan's vocabulary of curses had been expanded impressively past her typical "Fenedhis". She sometimes couldn't help but pause and look at Sera in disbelief, combined however, with a degree of awe at how creative she could be when making up a curse. Today it was not just about elfy elves. Or them stinking mages. Or bastard pissface rich and nobles. Sera wasn't satisfied with the whole world that day as every bit of it was simply shite, according to her. Not that it wasn't.  


The Inquisitor sighed. She was fed up to the tips of her pointy elfy ears with listening, learning, deciding, caring, fixing, dispatching, fetching, proving, battling, supporting and that was just a part of her daily responsibilities now. The leader of the Inquisition, the Herald of Andraste, her worship, the titles made her head spin and her whole being feel at least twice as heavy. She was just her. A Dalish, an archer, a hunter. She'd never shunned her responsibilities to her clan. She devoted her bow to protecting and bringing food to her people. But also her stealth to spying on the Chantry conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She had volunteered. So it was all her own doing. In a way. Right. Well. Corypheus did have a hand in it admittedly. But her inherently good nature still didn't let her solely blame others when she could blame herself. They could have helped though, others. Or just leave her be for a little while. Not demand something of her every moment, making it look like all they told her to do was her own bidding and she just happened to be the best candidate for fulfilling her own orders. Creators, where is her cunning? Where is her will? Has she lost her ability to say no? Or was it one of those things she'd never truly learned, like elven alphabet? Solas could probably teach her...if she asked. Sera chose the instant when her thoughts turned to that impossible hahren to annoy her yet again.  


She didn't dislike Sera. She just often found her extremely annoying. And on that particular day she couldn't stand being called 'Inky'. Why had she agreed to let her come?? She should have brought Cole. He'd notice and understand that it wasn't a good time to test her patience. He could lift some of the burden with his compassion. Or Solas. He could soothe her with just his voice and maybe call her "da'len" and make her feel like home. And...he could freeze Sera solid. She allowed herself a tiny grin and a flicker in her eyes thinking that all of the options would have made her quite happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a complete noob, I'll appreciate any comments, suggestions or critique. And thanks everyone for reading, it means a great deal:)


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Skyhold she intended to make herself scarce as soon as possible and the first tough part of it was getting through the Main Hall if not unnoticed, than at least uninterrupted. She made a mental note to prompt her advisers to investigate the possibility of some sort of secret entrance. She had a feeling she'd need one more often than not. As soon as she stepped in, Varric landed a piece of paper on his desk and went straight to her.  


'Hey Inquisitor, this amazing dwarf here has had an idea which you totally need to act on because, trust me when I tell you a story,' he inclined his head and produced a grin, 'it's a great idea.'  


The impression he was trying to make was somewhat spoilt by the fact that he had to do a little jog to catch up as she never stopped.  


'So go write a book about it, will you?' she snapped.  


Varric halted and gazed at her but as she'd already left, he addressed whoever was around with  


'What in the name of Andraste's flaming ass happened to her?'  


He only got a couple of uninterested shrugged shoulders in response.  


She wanted to hide. Her quarters didn't exactly feel like home but for a while she could hide in the stairwell as it was thankfully in the rugged state of disrepair. She threw her bow and satchel on the floor and hid her vallaslin in her hands. The burden of being and doing everything for so many people was not what she bargained for and seemed more than she could handle. She needed some time on her hands, or rather on her feet, because the song of 'run run run' had become her constant companion in the last few days. She just wanted to run in the forest. Chase some halla or nugs or whatever, not templars or bandits, for a change. And she wanted some understanding from her...what are they here? Her companions, are they supposed to be her friends or just her loyal followers, her faithful soldiers? She truly didn't know. She'd started to think of Varric as her friend and he seemed to return the affection. And she'd just snapped at him with no good reason to show for it. She felt the weight of guilt settle on her shoulders, just like another task, another parchment on her desk screaming for attention. She'd need to apologize. Creators.  


She heard the door from the Main Hall opening and slight steps moving in her direction. In a surge of panic she grabbed her things, hid them behind some stones and rubble and froze, hardly breathing, entering the best stealth she could muster. Josephine was walking up the stairs towards the Inquisitor's chambers. Lavellan felt a slight pang of conscience hiding from her but the fact that the Ambassador had a pile of papers in her exquisitely manicured hands stopped her in her tracks. No no no. Not now. She deserved a moment of peace. She desperately wanted to go see Solas. He might of course be all reserve and distance but she was somehow certain the sight of him would give her that fuzzy feeling that meant comfort. Even more, he might give her an unexpected compliment. 

'Oh come on,' she growled under her breath, 'you can't fool anyone, you fool. You crave his compliments, so they could be as unexpected as a pimple on a hurlock's ass.'  


She sighed longingly. Not for the said pimple. The said mage's ass though...she could bear thinking about. She smiled at the memory of Solas calling her gracious. Positively stating it. She almost followed her happy grin to the rotunda but no, not now. Not when she had to pass Varric to get to Solas. She needed to leave, now, before Josie returned not finding her upstairs. She made no move to pick her things but started tiptoeing towards the door when it opened right in her face. She hadn't heard any sounds announcing the arrival. Of course, she couldn't expect any less from her spymaster. Leliana was slightly surprised,however:  


'You couldn't possibly have already finished with Josie, have you?'  


'Umm...she...I...I wasn't...'  


Lavellan failed spectacularly at explaining what exactly she wasn't. And she didn't manage to escape from both advisers as Josie descended the stairs quite gracefully with the stack of papers still intact in her hands. Lavellan wasn't exactly a prisoner being brought to her execution, was she? Nonetheless, for her, the war table at that moment didn't seem like anything less.


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you certain, Inquisitor? It would take the Ambassador considerably less time and our gains would be more profound if she dealt with it rather than Commander. No offense, Cullen.'  


Leliana was looking at her inquisitively. All the Inquisitioning was making Lavellan feel quite sick. Like when they'd mixed all the wrong herbs when she was a kid and the gang of them went and tried the potion anyway. Keeper Deshanna was so angry with them (so worried), she held back the healing a while (having examined them first and established no serious harm had been done) for the wee Dalish mischief-makers to learn their lesson. So no. She felt a lot sicker now.  


'Alright,' she took her hands off the table with a deep but quiet inhale,  


'Josephine it is. I thank you for your counsel and put my trust in you dividing the rest of the most urgent tasks between yourselves accordingly.'  


Cassandra's eyes grew disproportionately big and the notion of how irregular and out of order it was was already forming on her lips. But then it stopped as her expression changed into a squint of eyes and a stoic reserve of lips. She thought it was some kind of test. Creators, sometimes that woman is just too much of a soldier. But right now her worship didn't give a nug's filthy tail about it. Cassandra's misapprehension offered her a bit of freedom from making immediate decisions. Even if it wasn't exactly an offer, she was bent on taking it as such.

She slipped out of the war room without much of a plan but being a rogue, a huntress, a Dalish, she needed her bow with her, not much else. Not sure which god to thank for her being so at a loss previously that she'd left her bow and satchel in the rubble on the stairs, she grabbed and ran. To actually run though she needed to leave Skyhold, get rid of the stone walls surrounding her, feel the snow make her skin prickle as she left the walls behind. Now that posed a problem. This huge fortress was so full of people, everywhere. And they all knew her, every single one of them, which was still awkward for her when she stumbled to remember who they were and what they did and what she'd possibly promised to do for them when they approached. It left her not much of a choice. She couldn't say she'd ever been spoilt for choice in her life anyway so she wouldn't complain now. She'd act.  


Fast and skillful, she climbed out of the first window fashioned in Fereldan style and headed down. Climbing was actually a fun pass time for her. Before she'd be looking for birds' nests or rashvine or just scouting. Now she always went first to pick a shard from up above. A shard for Solas to study and tell her about his discoveries of ancient stories. She hadn't seen him for two days now and missed him terribly. And only wondered if he was thinking about her every once in a while. Like every hour. Every few minutes tops. He might be working on his map now, marking more places where he expected to find more shards or elven artifacts.

It was probably her imagination's fault because as she was climbing down she was thinking she quite envied the map and would gladly trade places with it. Have his long lithe fingers slide over her skin. As her fancy was spinning her into ways in which he could mark her certain places, her foot caught a sharp edge, the stone crumbled under it and she slipped. The few metres she slid down left a nasty pain in her arm and elbow as she grazed it on the surface. She winced. Considered swearing. But instead took off her left boot (the one bloody responsible), then her right one (which was probably plotting the same act of betrayal as far as she knew). The left one smashed a small window, for which no remorse showed on her face. No face appeared at the window either so with relief that only seemed to fuel rage she lobbed the right boot at the wall as hard as she could. With the fitting voiceover of a growl the Dread Wolf would approve of. She had to admit throwing boots at the wall probably wasn't the most efficient way to combat tiredness, pain and frustration. Nor was it as creative and lacked the flare of chucking a goat at the wall. Now that had been a statement. With no goats in sight, but no boots either, she already felt a little lighter in her head and on her feet. 

Because "Fuck shoes."


	4. Chapter 4

She took in every moment of nippy pleasure walking barefoot on the snow. When she thought she was far enough to be seen from Skyhold, she stopped to grab some fresh crunchy snow to clean the wounded arm. She still had a couple of healing potions on her but a Dalish hunter wouldn't spend one on a scratch. Even if it was pretty deep and bloody and painful, she was in no immediate danger from it. She'd find some herbs to help it later. Pretend that she was still living the old way. She closed her eyes and let out a deep exhale followed by a smile. She was going to look for no road ahead. She wanted no guidance and no company but for the woods and the skies.

Solas realized he had no recollection of the last indefinite number of pages he'd read. His mind was elsewhere. And his heart was not in the ancient text. He was angry at himself for feeling hurt that the Inquisitor hadn't taken him on her mission.  


'Old fool', he muttered, 'you got too used to her taking you everywhere, needing you, wanting your company. Or,' he started pacing the rotunda, 'more likely you're an even bigger fool than that and you just imagined it all. Just misunderstood. And she doesn't want you by her side at all times.'  


He stopped at his desk, dropped his hands heavily on it and shook his head low. It didn't matter. He should check up on her, at least to inquire about the success of the mission and to ask if he could be of any service. He knew Lavellan had returned as the commotion of advisers looking for her didn't escape him. That was a few hours ago. They'd probably finished at the war table by now. He rubbed his face with his hands and set off for the Main Hall.  


'Chuckles', Varric's tone somehow lacked the usual amount of irony.  


'Master Tethras', Solas slightly inclined his head, 'have you seen the Inquisitor lately?'  


'Heh, can't say I haven't.'  


Solas' brows furrowed: 'That's...informative.'  


Solas felt his riposte wasn't quite up to standard. He sighed quietly and got himself together.  


'Not much to say,' Varric continued, 'we did't exactly have a lengthy chat. The kid just snapped at me and left. A while later saw them all going to the war table.'  


'Inquisitor Lavellan. Snapped at you? I don't think I've ever noticed her not being nice to you.'  


'Tell me about it. The kid didn't really seem herself. I did some asking about and she'd apparently had a fight with Sera. Don't know if that could really throw her off balance though.'  


'I see. Do you happen to know where Lavellan is now?'  


'Nope. Surprized she hasn't come to see you yet actually.'  


Solas straightened a bit,

'I've no knowledge she intended to do so.'  


'Oh, drop it, Chuckles.'  


And he did. Leaving Varric to his papers and walking in the direction of the throne. He wasn't comfortable going straight to the Inquisitor's chambers to see if she was there, so he decided asking Josephine was a safer route.  


She didn't know. She told him she found it strange Lavellan just left them to finish off the work at the war table by themselves and she had no notion of the Inquisitor's current whereabouts. Solas was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable faced with the evidence of the Inquisitor's unusual behaviour. He thought she might have needed him. And he wasn't there. In any case he was becoming convinced that he actually needed her. There, by his side, now.  


'So you noticed Inquisitor Lavellan didn't seem herself and didn't ask why?'

Josie blushed at the question.  


'Well, if you must ask, I...'

Her usual composure left her there and she turned to Solas with a miserable little grimace.  


'I was thinking about it later and I guess something really wasn't right but I had to deal with this correspondence first and when I got to check, she wasn't in her quarters or in the tavern and no one seemed to have seen her. I feel so bad about this. I'm supposed to be good at reading people and...Do you think I've failed the Inquisitor? Do you think she's angry and doesn't want to see any of us? Or just me?'

The woman finally took a breath and looked at Solas hopefully.  


'I don't know, Ambassador. Do you believe she has a reason to be angry?' he asked.  


'I don't think so. I don't know. I'm afraid I've burdened her with too many tasks. The Inquisitor, she seemed...tired, I think. You know how she always is, so strong and responsible. I didn't expect...'  


'Her resources having a limit?'

His curt tone seemed to make Josephine shrink a little. Not something one often saw the Ambassador do. If ever. He continued in a softened voice.  


'We're all to blame, Ambassador. I suppose none of us noticed we've been pushing Inquisitor Lavellan too hard.'


	5. Chapter 5

There was a quick, firm knock on the door and it opened straight away without the intruder waiting for admittance. Dagna strode right in (though a dwarf managing to stride in such an impressive manner was quite an amazing fit in itself, it was rather one of Dagna's less significant achievements) holding a boot in her hand and slightly pushing a young boy in front of her.  


'Oh, good you're both here,' she started matter-of-factly.  


'I have found this boot outside, by the Undercroft, and the lad,' she pointed at the boy who was not just shy but clearly nervous of such unexpected company,  
'he found the other one upstairs.'  


Josephine was looking from one of them to the other with the forming expression of exasperation but kept the civility in her voice:  


'And that fact requires our immediate attention because...'  


The boy found he knew the answer to that and readily explained:  


' 'Twas one of them windows we just repaired two days ago. It was new and all and now it's broken. Smashed from the outside. With this shoe.'- he held it out for all to see.  


'This boot', Josephine couldn't help herself in matters of clothes and fashion,'it's...'  


'Inquisitor's,' confirmed Dagna.  


'Helped her worship craft it just last week. It's weird they were thrown like this.'  


Josephine bit her lip and shot a worried glance at Solas.  


'You don't think the Inquisitor was...'  


She didn't need to say 'abducted' aloud as the thought formed in the minds of all four of them at the same time. OK, three of them, as the lad was busy jumping from thinking how gorgeous the Ambassador looked just then to wondering if he'd be the one charged with mending the window again. Solas was the first to compose himself.  


'No. I do NOT think so. I'm sure there is a perfectly clear explanation for this. I am going to find Inquisitor Lavellan and she will surely indulge us with an entertaining story.'  


He started walking towards the door, then turned on his heels and addressed all three of them:  


'Not a word of this to anyone until I return. Until the Inquisitor and I return.'  


The tone of his command bore such unexpected but natural authority, none of them had any instinct to question it.  


'A party can be ready very quickly, Solas.'

Josephine suggested just because she felt it was her duty to do so.  


'I'm going alone.'  


The door closed behind him silently. But inside him a storm was rising.  


If something had happened to her, if some harm had come to her and he let it happen, he failed to protect her, he'd destroy them all. Erase them off the face of this world. And never forgive himself. Again. Why was he so prone to doing things he could never forgive himself for??  


His bare magic started crackling at the tips of his fingers so he contained it within clenched fists. He needed no weapon to bring his wrath upon any enemy. His hand lifted instinctively as he saw Varric standing at the door and in his way. But the dwarf just handed him a staff, his staff, and uttered:  


'I figure you don't want any company? ' more as a statement than a question.  


Solas' 'Thank you' was for Varric caring for Lavellan, for him unmistakeably predicting Solas would go look for her and for not insisting on coming along. He'd let Varric know he appreciated it all deeply if he wasn't so short of time and breath with worry.


	6. Chapter 6

The guards on the bridge knew better than to ask where Solas was heading or when he'd be back. Neither did he stop to ask if they knew anything of the Inquisitor. He wanted no help. He needed to find her himself, hold her close and make sure she was safe. He fended off the countless scenarios playing out in his head. He cut the gory thoughts off at their birth. He would soon find her and she would soon be all right and safe. His tracking skills were above exceptional but it was not the time to use them. She needed to be found quicker. He concentrated on the power of the Anchor and folded the Veil to step through the Fade. And again. And again. He could feel she was close now but didn't know in which state he would find her. Without a mount, she obviously hadn't gone that far. She was still in the Frostback Mountains. She was off the harshest heights, hidden in the wild woods of the lower slopes.  


The Anchor's calling brought him to a heavily forested patch, still and quiet, with mosses clinging to the wet rocks, fir and pine trees covering the horizon, the air heavy with their robust scent. It was a perfect place not to be found. He stopped to take in the whole picture, straining to see, hear and smell every tiny variation in the air around him. She was nowhere. But she had to be. It ached him physically not to be able to locate her. She must be here. He could feel her.  


'Inquisitor?' he called tentatively.  


He thought he heard a tiniest noise in the trees and pricked his ears, assuming a combat stance with his staff at the ready without even registering doing so. He felt something small rustling and rushing out of the undergrowth behind his back. In what seemed like a tiniest fraction of a second Solas saw a blur of a hare running out, zigzagging, a few snowballs landing around it and it was so damnably ridiculous that he only realized how the little thing went up in flames when he looked at the fire emerging from and licking his palm.  


The ancient curse that left his lips contained only a couple of words Lavellan could understand but they made her blush, open her mouth in surprise and, as she stopped crouching, hit her head on a thick brunch with a thump.  


'Solas, it's me!' she yelped rubbing her head with both hands.  


She figured she preferred being discovered to being unintentionally roasted. She wasn't really sure how he helped her off the tree but she was somehow on the ground, his concerned look studying her closely, his gentle hands cowling healing magic over her head and picking pine needles and twigs out of her hair. That particular gesture filled her heart with fondness and she was looking up at him with the loveliest smile. Then she suddenly flinched when he squeezed her arm to bring her close. A shock of panic flashed through the mage. At the possibility of her being injured more severely. And the possibility of her recoiling from his touch. Or both.  


'Lethallin, are you all right?'  


'Yes, it's just my arm, it's nothing.' she gestured at the injury.  


His fingers brushed over the torn sleeve, examining and instantly healing, and his intent gaze fixed on her eyes.  


'Are you hurt anywhere else?'  


She gave a tired but comforted sigh:  


'No, Solas, I'm fine, thank you. But I'll be even better if you continue.'  


She read the confusion clearly on his face.  


'Am I wrong or you were going to hug me?'  


He didn't try to hide his exhale of happy relief, which seemed to rid his body of all air as he pressed his arms around her. He wasn't wearing his furs and his feet were bare as always but he was radiating enough warmth for both of them. The Dalish never complained of cold anyway, but he cast a fire rune nearby and rubbed Lavellan's shoulders as she was looking up at him with a smile that was a delightful mixture of pleasure, shyness, expectation, a flicker of guilt and a well of laughter, mischief and dare.  


'Before we have dinner,' Solas said letting her go, 'I have one question.'  


Lavellan sagged a bit but forgetting the reason to be upset, quickly asked:  


'Dinner?'  


'Snowballs?!?' Solas' question echoed at the same time.  


It made the laugh spill out of her in a happy burst.  


'I was just playing'.  


'Playing at snowballs with a hare is an admirably curious thing to do, Inquisitor,' Solas commented with a hardly concealed smile of amusement.  


'Who said I was playing with the hare?' 

Lavellan teased but Solas didn't give her the satisfaction of showing his reaction to her words as he started working on picking out the hare from the ashes.  


'And I think I've half roasted some dinner already. It's unwise to waste a kill,' he added, finally looking at her with a wide grin.  


'It's such a Dalish thing to say,' she said, 'such a... hunter thing to say.'  


'Have you forgotten I spent a fair share of my time living alone in the woods da'len? Deep mushrooms are not that nourishing,' he chuckled.  


She felt silly for being surprised he could hunt and think like a hunter. Of course he could. She bit her lip forming the question in her head. She decided she didn't want to know how he found her. Or why it was him who came for her. She just accepted that gratefully and happily.  


'I'd really like to have dinner,' she started. 'Actually, I'm quite hungry so what do you say we hunt for something else? We could even find a moose and take the rest of it to Skyhold. There can never be too much food in Skyhold, with all those people there.' she blabbered.  


'A moose?- Solas' eyebrow curved as he took her hand in his and lifted her chin with the fingers of the other, gently forcing her to look him in the eyes.  


'Just how hungry are you Lethallin?'  


She sighed seeing there was no escape from his gaze.  


'I'm not ready to go back to Skyhold yet.' she hung her head in defeat.  


'Good. Because we're not going there yet da'len.' 

Solas reassured her with a heartfelt smile.  


'Oh. No?' Lavellan's heaving chest was showing her ragged breath.  


'No. You are taking a little vacation first.'


	7. Chapter 7

'I don't think it's entirely Inquisitionary for Inquisitors to take vacations,' Lavellan ventured with all the hope Solas would contradict her.

'Well, I could of course go and rummage the archives for the precedents of similar nature. But the end result of such research would not change the outcome of this particular situation. You, Inquisitor, are going to have some rest. I regret if you find such an arrangement an inconvenience but it has been prescribed and decided. For the good of the Inquisition.'

'Solas, that would be the most welcome inconvenience I could think of,' she suddenly blushed at the completely contradictory train of thought that followed her words, but went on:  
'Who has it been decided by?'

Solas didn't have or didn't want to spill out any lies to answer her question so he stood up, crossed his arms over his chest and said:  
'Your hahren.'   
His response triggered the reaction not unlike his chained lightening, hitting one spot and sending tiny little strands all around. Their both minds were immediately full of questions.

'Have I truly just referred to myself as hahren in front of her?!' Solas mentally facepalmed himself.

'Has he just said MY hahren? Is it him being older and wiser and telling me what to do or is he saying he's...? Oh, what does all of this mean? What does he mean??' 

Lavellan didn't enjoy feeling like an insecure teenager so she had to make a move out of the situation. She was looking away into the mountains, juggling the questions in her mind, weighing them in terms of their maturity and confidence, when she felt a snowball land on her back. She turned around instantly with the look of half-shocked disbelief that the serious Solas was capable of a childish prank like that and half-indignant at him being tricky enough to hit her in the back. If it was him at all, as he was still busy with turning the unfortunate victim of a hare into a lucky dinner.

'Solas,' she asked with the tone of the Inquisitor enquiring about the task she'd set and hadn't seen done yet.

'Yes, Inquisitor?' he accepted the game of tones and titles.

'Did you just throw a snowball at me? At my back, while I wasn't looking?'

He stood up with a turn, sweeping the snow with his bare feet.

'You are correct. I suppose I must apologize. But I don't think I will. You see, Inquisitor Lavellan, giving people prior notice of your intentions to bombard them with snowballs considerbly lowers the fun of the game.'  
And as she was watching him with eyebrows high up and mouth slightly open, another snowball smeared itself right on her chest, and she'd never even seen it coming.

'You see?' Solas went on, 'it isn't more fun at all when you've been warn... fflllmppppfffff.'   
his mocking speech was interrupted by the necessity to spit out some snow.

She didn't need another invitation. Throwing one big snowball right in his face, the Dalish rogue that she was, she was quick to run and hide between the trees so she could continue hurling snowballs at him from cover. They were both aware it wasn't really hiding, when Solas was so quick to spot her but it was a game, so he let her run for a few seconds before following. It added the thrill to the hunt. Game. Of course he tought 'game'.

Having stepped between the bushes and into the thick of the trees, he walked soundlessly for a few metres before carefully and deliberately stepping on a dry twig. He knew she'd heard and now knew precisely where he was. He started slowly turning around expecting a crunch of a snowball against his body. It still didn't come. Solas picked a direction he was pretty sure she wasn't in and started walking. Just as he thought, two snowballs from another side directed him to where she was. He let the pleased smile slide off his face before obliging. He crouched and threw some real snow in her direction. She answered from a different side now, moving all the time, just as Solas had predicted she would. His tricky plan was working nicely. He waved a shape of a glyph in the air and his extended palm started sparkling with the continuous flow of fluffy snow. It was enough just to put another hand over it to turn it into a perfect little ball. He catapulted them in Lavellan's direction, guiding her towards a tall pine tree with long branches heavy with its white glittering burden.

The elven Inquisitor was by all means a worthy opponent as Solas caught a few hits, the one in his ear he was particularly proud of for Lavellan's sake. When she finally showed her laughing face just below the intended tree, cheeks reddened and eyes shining, he threw his hands up in a simple spell. A gust of sudden wind shook the branches with the strength that sent all the snow off and onto Lavellan, half burying her in it. To Solas' delight, she just sat there shaking herself off and laughing like he'd never heard her laugh before. Care free, young, playful, no one's Herald, no one's boss, no one's slave. Just a beautiful elven girl having innocent fun. For a heartclenching moment he held his breath. Then, with a genuine smile that warmed his features he stepped towards her, swiftly digging her up and taking her both extended hands. He wasn't sure if he pulled her up too strongly or she took the opportunity the situation offered to cling to him as she stood up. Solas was equally dreading and hoping for the latter. They were still holding hands as he leaned forward and blew the snowflakes off her short hair. She smiled shily and he blushed but they somehow managed to dance around and untangle themselves without making the situation more akward.

'I'm really enjoying this vacation.' Lavellan spoke up with a more relaxed smile.

'As am I, Lethallin. You are a formidable and admirable opponent in snowball fighting. Which reminds me...I apologize I haven't done this sooner.' 

He sent waves of gentle magic, moving his glowing palms all around the Inquisitor, drying up her clothes and warming her up. When it was done he put his hands on her shoulders and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

'Are you feeling any better?'

'I am, Solas, thank you. Even though you cheated!' her tone rose in feigned indignance.

Solas laughted openly and sincerely.

'I never cheated, Lethallin, I...tricked you.' He offered her his hand:

'What do you think are the chances our roasted hare is still in its place waiting to be served for our humble dinner?'

'I'd say they're slim. Even skinny.' She answered grinning.  
'You're lucky you have a hunter with you.' she shot him a teasing stare. 'Let's go get us some real dinner.'

'I am at your command.' He bowed, somehow making it a gesture of authentic courtesy, slight mockery and sincere submission at the same time, and let her walk ahead of him on a narrow path.


	8. Chapter 8

As they emerged into the clearing they saw two falcons getting at the remnants of the burnt rabbit. They had got all the way to the bones by then.

'Well, they at least look grateful you cooked their meal for them, Solas. Although I can clearly see in the look of one of them he'd prefer it if you'd seasoned it as well.' the Inquisitor teased.  
'Let's start back towards Skyhold, we'll catch something on the way.'

Solas was genuinely surprised and somewhat...disappointed?

'You want to go back already? What happened to having some rest first?'

'You know as well as I that it's a long trek back.' she smiled, acquiring the sort of tone one used for a da'len with him for a change.  
'And I never said we're going to hurry. We'll stop for the hunt and you still owe me that dinner. And I would like to hear more of your stories as we walk. As far as I'm concerned, this still is a vacation. How does that sound?'

And just like that she seemed back to being the elven Inquisitor they were all used to seeing, at least on the surface of it: responsible, active, set on moving forward and doing the right thing. However, a hint of that laughing care-free girl in the snow still remained in her lighthearted smile and her ready joke.

'That sounds fine, lethallin. I'll be happy to.'

He finished his sentence there without explaining what exactly he'd be happy to do but that was quite enough for her.

They didn't have much to pick up there, only his staff and her bow and little satchel, so they set off along the path in silence. Inquisitor jumped in front of Solas to lead the way and he didn't mind. That had already become routine for him, following her closely, keeping a careful eye on her during battles as he set wards around her. He didn't mind all the way until she turned into a path in the direction that wasn't exactly where they were heading.

'Lavellan, I genuinely wouldn't like to argue with a Dalish hunter about finding the way in the woods but I fear we're on the wrong path. This one won't lead us to Skyhold. Unless...that's not where we're going and...'

Understanding dawned on him as he was finishing the sentence. She grinned cunningly at Solas who now stopped.

'There is no way we are going to hunt a moose. I am sorry to admit it but however much I am and all my skills are at your full disposal, I am not Iron Bull. You realize I just won't be able to carry it all the way to the fortress, don't you?'

He was looking at her with his brow in a slightly scolding position and his arms crossed on his chest. She sighed, half sincerely and half playfully.

'All right, all right. Even though you probably do have some way of magicking it right there I'll settle for an elk or a mountain goat.'

The look on Solas' face betrayed he actually was considering accepting the challenge of magically transporting a big kill to Skyhold for a millisecond but quickly shook his head, more at himself than the Inquisitor.

'You somehow manage to make me less sensible.' he mumbled and then blushed slightly realizing he'd actually said that out loud. 

'That's not always a bad thing, Solas.' she smiled at him warmly as they continued walking in her chosen direction.

'You seem to know a lot about this place. You seem to know a lot about everything, truth be told.' 

She turned her head to steal a quick amused look at him and he sighed with gratitude at her next question, relieved it wasn't about the source of his knowledge but rather her pursuit of it.

'I only know a little of the Avvar tribes living here. Can you tell me more about the history of these parts?'

'With pleasure. The Frostback Mountains have had a place in Ferelden’s history for untold centuries. It's the natural barrier that has protected Ferelden against numerous attacks from both Orlais and Tevinter. Do you know the dwarves call these mountains 'Frozen Teeth?'

His story fell into the steady pace measured by the slightly sinking crunchy sound his staff made every time it met the snow.

'I wonder if Varric would say it was for their glittering beauty as the first rays of the sun catch the snowy white peaks?' Lavellan laughed.

'I believe Varric would agree that you have a wonderful artistic sense.' 

The compliment made her bite her lip as she kept on walking without turning to meet his eyes. 

'But then he would admit that was not the reason. The dwarves generally are more pragmatic than that. Varric is kind of an exception. They gave the mountains that name because their many dangers chew up and spit out the unwary.'

'Is this story meant to be a warning?'

'By no means. Well. If only a little.' he chuckled.  
'The Avvar tribes who still live here are of the Alamarri peoples, one of the earliest human tribes to settle in Thedas. As they arrived some of them moved into these mountains.' 

'Why did they move here of all places? Why move at all?'

'They had to find a new homeland to escape the beast that plagued their land.'

'What kind of beast?' Lavellan's eyes were rounded with curiosity and that look on her face made Solas wish to let the story go on for ages.

'The Alamarri called her The Shadow Goddess in their stories. Some say it was a demon.'

'But you don't think so?'

It was a quick response. And the one that warmed his heart as it proved she had been an attentive listener in their conversations about the Fade and he appreciated she'd tentatively started to share some of his views. In any case, she always respected them and always wanted to know more.

'A spirit. I met her in the Fade. She walks it still along the southern tundra, weeping, lonely and forgotten.'

Lavellan's big eyes turned sad. 

'Was she glad you found her? And talked to her?'

'She was glad of the opportunity to share her story. And her loneliness, yes. She...' 

Solas had to stop and follow the Inquisitor behind a tree as she suddenly halted, crouched down and brought her index finger to her lips to silence him. She readied her bow and notched an arrow in an instant but followed moving very slowly aiming at an animal half visible among the trees ahead. Their perfect vision allowed them both to see it was a goat. Solas' sigh of relief at it not being a moose escaped him extremely quietly but his proximity and a twitch of her hunter's ears showed him she noticed. She didn't take her eyes off the target however and as soon as just about a third of the goat appeared in the line of a clear shot, three arrows in quick succession found their prey. Only then did she turn to Solas with her brows furrowed.

'I should make you do the skinning and gutting for punishment. Were you trying to distract me from hunting on purpose?'

Solas noticed the twinkle in her eye which meant she wasn't entirely serious or upset but he wanted to make it up to her anyway.

'Not at all lethallin. I know that would be impossible. Your focus is indomitable. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be...fascinating.'

She licked her suddenly dried lips but nothing was ready to come out of them so she just exhaled, looked at the charming smile playing on his face and, confused, started to walk away towards the kill. After a few steps she stopped, turned around, said 'Thank you' and smiled.

'Would you like to have another go at making dinner?' she suggested playfully.

'I'll be delighted to.'

Before getting started with the preparations, however, they agreed it would be best to find a safer, more secluded spot. They found it soon enough and Lavellan giggled at Solas who was putting down the goat he'd been carrying, refusing to just drag it along the snow. The Dalish woman didn't let him gut the goat however, she said it would just be quicker if she did it, besides it was something she enjoyed. Not the gutting itself, rather the feeling that providing food for the clan gave her. That elusive feeling of home. And yes, she thought to herself, she was thinking of Solas as her clan now.

The mage had found enough firewood and started the fire. And it turned out he was more ready to do his part of the dinner preparations than Lavellan had expected. Before putting the meat over the fire he fished out some fresh herbs from his pockets, crushed and rubbed them into the meat.

'Where did you find them? It's all just snow around here.' she looked around as if to double check her assumption before looking back at Solas.

'I heard you like your food seasoned.' he answered her incredulous look with a satisfied smile.

He was a good cook, too. She loved the meal and the stories that accompanied it. He finished the story of the Frostback Mountains, recounting how Great Ferelden formed because a lonely spirit had driven her prey away. In their conversation they didn't notice, or simply refused to acknowledge while being perfectly aware of it, that it had started to grow dark.

'I guess we should after all camp here for the night. It's not the best idea but traveling these paths at night would probably be a worse one?' 

Lavellan asked as if apologizing for it being so late. 

'That would be unwise, yes. We shall stay here and make the best semblance of camp that we're capable of.'

She beamed at him.

'I think we are quite capable.'

They ventured out a bit together to collect enough fir tree branches to arrange into a tent around a thick trunk into something of a tent. They'd also found some softer rowan and larch tree branches to add to the moss to make up their beds. When they were finished, it actually looked much more inviting to both of them than the actual tents the Inquisition used on their marches. Solas set out protective wards and added more firewood to the pile, enough to keep the fire burning through the night. 

As he had made sure everything was properly done, he returned to finally join Lavellan inside their foresty tent. She was sitting hugging her knees and staring at the sparkles the flame sent into the air. Solas couldn't help staring himself, at the flicker of that flame in her eyes. She looked up at him with a gentle smile but turned away quickly at the sound of a wolf howling.

'Are you afraid?' Solas moved to take her hand.

'No.' she simply replied looking him straight in the eyes. 

'Will you tell me another story before we go to sleep?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some in-game scenes and dialogue in this chapter but with changes because this particular Lavellan is getting herself a less hesitant Solas :)

Solas was happy to oblige. In fact, he would have been happy to tell her all the stories he knew and then make up some, just to hold on to that moment. They were sprawled on the ground, their backs against the softness of the moss and branches, their heads close and their eyes up in the night sky. He was nowhere near out of stories but it was Lavellan's turn now. She was pointing at the sky, tracing the constellations and reciting their Dalish names for him. Some had stories, too. She believed they all had but she was sad to admit she just didn't have the knowledge. Regardless of his own knowledge and his disdain for the Dalish, Solas didn't begrudge her mourning the loss of it. Although the tales were naive and mostly didn't hold much truth, he was content to view them just as such, tales. And he admitted there was a simple beauty to them.

Solas noticed Lavellan's fascination with the stars when they had come across the first astrarium in Hinterlands. He was happy to share what he knew about them and he was now enjoying listening to the the Dalish elf narrating her version. It was easy for him to follow her in the sky, he knew the positions of all the constellations as well as she did, if not better. At that moment, however, she was telling him that the group of stars he knew well under a different name, represented a halla leading a hunter through the stream. He followed her fingers pointing to the stars and shifted his head in an attempt to adjust his position as he struggled to see the image. With that move Solas' clean-shaven head slightly bumped into Lavellan's and he stilled at the feel of her hair on his skin. None of them moved away. She looked at him sideways with a smile and demanded:

'Solas, how can it be you can't see it, with your imagination? You are a painter. I don't know much about art but I think you're a good one. I can see the stories in your murals.'

'Hasn't it occurred to you it might say more about your ability than mine?' He returned a smile.

'Solas?'

The way she said his name made him hold his breath. Was it due to anticipation or nervousness, hope or dread he didn't want to know himself.

'Yes?' He managed to let the word out without exhaling.

Lavellan turned on her side to look at him more directly.

'I...have really enjoyed our conversations lately. In truth, I have enjoyed every conversation I've ever had with you. Even the ones when we argued or when I felt so small and stupid because of the things you were talking about and the things that were happening around me.'

She was sitting on her knees now, stretching her left arm in front of herself and looking at the green of her mark absentmindedly. Solas was sitting likewise next to her, his gaze wandering from her face marked with the sign of Sylaise, to her outstretched arm bearing the green glow. He remembered the feeling when he had first touched it. He'd grabbed her hand urgently and pulled it up towards the rift and they both felt the jolt of the energy released. He exhaled and briefly closed his eyes at that memory, returning to the here and now with her. 

'Back in Haven Corypheus called this mark an anchor. I don't know what kind of anchor it could be. What I know is...that is...I've felt that you were a kind of anchor keeping me...alive a lot of the time and the rest of it keeping me...sane.' 

'Lavellan,'

Solas whispered and moved his hand to take hers. She let him do that and looked him straight in the eyes.

'I would like to know more about you, Solas.'

Solas realized that his first reaction was to ask 'Why?' but he caught the question before it formed and, the feeling of dangerous recklessness that washed over him then notwithstanding, he answered instead:

'I would like to know more about you, too, Lethallin. And I will happily share whatever...might interest you about me. We shall talk, I promise.'

The squeeze of her hand in his was gentle and warm. She moved nearer, took his other hand in hers and started pulling him up, her face beaming with an excited smile.

'Will you walk with me? Just a little.' 

'Walk? Now?' he seemed genuinely surprised. 'You need to get some sleep, the dawn is not far off...'

'Sleep is for the weak.' She winked and laughed, pulling him with her along the path in the woods.

***  
Lavellan was surprised at the amount of light reaching them through the trees as they crunched their way on the snow-covered path. Solas was walking in front of her and they were both silent. In a moment they left the woods behind, coming out into a clearing and she halted and gasped at the sight of the fires burning among the seemingly empty tents, a few wooden huts huddled together and above all, the building of the chantry with the Inquisition banners fluttering in the wind.

'How?..Why here?' She finally managed, looking wide-eyed at Solas.

'Haven is familiar. It will always be important to you.' 

'I...don't understand...'

The Inquisitor was certain there was something strange about what was going on but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Solas didn't say much more but turned to look at her and she couldn't fully interpret his expression either. She only had a feeling that he knew the purpose to all that and it was important. She followed him into the chantry, avoiding asking questions or simply not able to form them or choose which ones to give precedence. The woman was looking around and wondering at the wholeness but emptiness surrounding them. When they descended into the basement, the bleak light from a single torch revealed the now unlocked cells. In all her time in Haven she'd avoided going back there.

'Is this...where they were holding me?' She asked a bit short of breath. 

'This is,' Solas gave a brief nod, 'where we first met. In a manner of speaking. I was after all the first to meet you.'

She'd never thought of the place that way. For her it was exactly what it was. A prison, where she nearly died, surrounded by humans who were demanding something of her she couldn't give or even comprehend at that point. She met his gaze, seeing, she thought, what this was about as Solas continued his story. 

'I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor.'

She was sure she knew Solas well enough by now to know the answer to why he had done it so she only asked how long it had taken him. He recounted his numerous attempts at understanding the mark on her hand, his search of the Fade and all the tests that yielded no result at all. They shared a laugh about Cassandra's way of threatening to execute whoever didn't bring her results quickly enough. The mage went on to share that he had been considering fleeing and trying to research a way to repair the Breach from afar. She smiled at him admitting it hadn't been a good plan. And then he was telling her how he had decided on one final attempt. And how it had failed.

And then she saw it, as if reliving the scene all over again. The green magic of the spreading rift permeating the air, Solas grabbing her marked hand and pulling it up in what she now knew to be a desperately defiant gesture, the throbbing in her hand at the implosion that followed. She only realized Solas was walking back towards her when his words registered in her mind.

'You had closed it with a gesture. And right then, I felt the whole world change.'

'Felt the whole world change?' She asked, daring to hope. She told herself she'd noticed Solas blush slightly.

'A figure of speech,' he started but stopped himself with a shake of his head, looked at her and continued:  
'You change...everything.'

He immediately seemed shy of his boldness and started looking away. Lavellan didn't give him that chance. She took a step closer, lifted her hand to his chin and, turning him to face her, kissed him. She couldn't help closing her eyes even for that brief contact with his lips and she couldn't believe she'd actually just done it. She was reassured the very next moment as Solas pulled her close, his hands on her waist, and kissed her passionately, pressing down onto her, seeking more contact. And not stopping after just one kiss. When they both came up for air, he smiled and brushed his fingers along her cheek, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, fluttering over its tip. She pressed her hand onto his chest and he cupped it with his.

'I never thought I would dare to do this. Not even here.' He murmured.

Lavellan wasn't sure if she was still confused for the lack of air and the intensity of emotion when she asked:

'What do you mean, 'even here'?'

'Where do you think we were?' His smile widened but his hug tightened around her.

'This isn't real.' She whispered, eyes rounded at the realization, and pulled away from his touch to take in the view the Fade had created around them. 

'This was for me. But we shall make it even more so right after you...'

He brought his face close to hers, leaning in as if for a kiss,

'Wake up.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, all truly appreciated. This is the very first fanfic I've ever started (I wrote something else in the meantime) and I'll be happy to hear what you think.

Lavellan's upper body lunged, as if a thick bush had just sprung up right under her back and pushed her into the sitting position. She gasped and almost looked behind to make sure nothing of the sort had actually occurred. She stared down at her legs for just a second to regain control over her breathing and made to stand up and assess the situation immediately, the Dalish and the hunter overtaking any other parts of her personality for the moment. She couldn't actually stand though, the branch-and-stick-and-moss-crafted tent's substitute for a ceiling being too low. So she crept out and finally got fully on her feet, shaking off the last remnants of sleep and at the same time remembering all of it. 

She wasn't sure what exactly "all of it" had been, how much of that had been just a dream, or if there had been "just a dream" at all, she was far from an expert on the Fade. She saw Solas crouching by the fire, him trying to keep his back straight gave an impression of careful focus on whatever he was doing. The woman moved closer, considering making a sound to announce herself but Solas turned to her just then, with a piece of smoothly stripped bark in one hand and a stick in the other and, more importantly, an open and happy smile on his face. Lavellan smiled back without really registering doing so and wished him good morning.

'Aneth ara Lethallin. Sleep well?'

She was not at all certain in just about anything at that moment except that she had indeed slept very well.

'I did,' she answered, still smiling, 'Thank you.'

She took a breath of crispy morning air to replenish her lungs and her courage, and continued.

'Not only for asking but for the dream, too.'

Solas set the things he was still holding over the fire on the trunk of a fallen tree nearby and stood up. She moved a bit closer to him still, not entirely sure what she was going to say or do next.

'I've never done anything like this before...On a number of levels.'

Solas laughed gently in response.

'It's been a long time, and things have always been easier for me in the Fade. The kiss was...impulsive...'

'I am happy you had that impulse. It was incredible.'

The dainty Dalish woman was now standing just a step away from him and it might have been a giant untamed and audacious leap for him deep inside but on the surface it was just one little step. And it brought him close to her so he had to incline his head to look her straight in the eyes and they were so sweet, tender and inviting, and it felt so right that that's what he decided it had taken. One tiny step. He took her hands into his and pulled them up to kiss her cold fingers. She spoke while his lips were still slightly touching her skin and breathing hot air over her hands.

'I was just wondering...if Fade-tongue felt so enjoyable because it was in the Fade or...'

Solas' eyes twinkled with mischief to mirror her own as he looked up.

'That is a hypothesis which definitely deserves further study...' Solas kissed Lavellan's cheekbone lightly, '...and tests...' and moved on to kiss her jaw, '...to find proof.'

Lavellan was already breathing heavily, exhaling tiny clouds of steam from her parted lips, her eyelashes fluttering, when his mouth finally met hers in the long-craved real-world kiss. Solas' arms were around her, enveloping, lingering, and Lavellan felt as if they were spinning. As the kiss was fading out, it took both a long time to separate their lips, their bodies still pressed tightly together. Lavellan was fighting between keeping her eyes closed, soaking up the sensations, and opening them to see Solas' eyes so near. She realized she had opted for the former as she felt his lips touch hers again, chaster this time, long and gentle. She looked at him them with a heavy exhale, feeling to good to speak. He guessed as much and uttered in a low voice.

'I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams. But I am reasonably certain we are awake now...'

He looked around, satisfied he'd made her laugh.

'It was not just a dream, Lavellan. This is real.' 

His brows met in the middle in a suddenly somber expression as he looked away for a second.

'I have to tell you though that this...us...is probably not the best idea and it could lead to trouble.'

Lavellan had a feeling he was trying to give her a choice, to allow her to distance herself if that's what she wished, but he was also letting her know which choice he was hoping she'd make, as he'd never let her go from his firm embrace. She knew then that she'd evidently made her decision long ago, without even admitting it to herself.

'I'm willing to take that chance, if you are.' She whispered and stood on her toes to kiss him and nuzzle at his neck. It made him groan with pleasure.

'I am willing.' He exhaled and caught her in a kiss again.

When they finally let each other's lips go, Solas leaned in for them to connect their foreheads and touch their noses. That felt just as sweet as the kiss. He smirked and said.

'Now that we're no longer cold, it's time for breakfast. I believe I haven't messed up the food this time.'

Lavellan grinned, following his gaze towards the pieces of bark. It was only now that she noticed there were fried birds' eggs in them. And something else on the side, mushrooms?

'Where did you manage to find mushrooms in the snow?'

His smirk became more self-satisfied and smug as he gestured for her to sit on the tree trunk and served her breakfast.

'There are ways. And places. If you know where to look.'

'Ma serannas. Your yesterday's lapse with the poor hare is forgiven. Although not forgotten.'

She laughed and dug into the food, realizing she had quite the appetite. They enjoyed their simple meal as if it was a table heavily laden with delicacies on fine porcelain. Lavellan actually thought the "plates" were quite craftily made and she complimented Solas on that. She said they used to make something similar in her clan. The thought of her clan didn't make her sad as it usually had before, but directed her to thinking about her companions in Skyhold. Her relaxed and contented expression melted away to be replaced by that of apprehension. 

'We have to go back. I can't imagine what everyone'll be thinking of me missing.'

Solas set his plate aside and moved closer to her so their thighs and shoulders met. Well, her shoulder and his arm.

'You don't need to worry. They know you are all right and on the way back. I sent a message.'

Her eyes opened wide.

'What kind of message? When? How?'

Solas couldn't help laughing.

'My Inquisitor does love asking questions, doesn't she.'

The smile escaped her lips at "My Inquisitor".

'I have told Cole. In the Fade.'

'Oh. Right. Thank you.'

She had tons of new and old questions to ask him but...they had time for that now, she considered. So she decided to capitalize on the new-found opportunity of pleasure and kissed Solas instead.

Before she got up to wrap up their improvised camp she stole a quick look at her bark plate, then at Solas, then back at the plate, bit her lip, shrugged her shoulders and went on to lick the remains of breakfast clean off. A tiny piece of food stuck on her lip delayed their leaving again as it was a clear sign and invitation for more kisses.

When they got to doing some work eventually, it took almost no time at all, the two of them working as an established team, putting down the fire, collecting their weapons and making sure they were leaving the place as undisturbed as possible. Looking at it fondly, they decided to leave their makeshift tent as it was. After one final check, their eyes met on each other, they intertwined the fingers of one hand and set off.

They didn't have a chance to hold hands for long as the path was not wide enough for two, even though they were insisting on walking next to each other for a while, getting closer and closer, and finally stumbling into each other completely, giggling. When it did become impossible to play that game any longer, Lavellan let Solas walk ahead, just to rush by him from time to time to switch positions and steal a kiss on the way.

They talked, too. About hunting and the Fade and the Spirits and Dalish crafts. Lavellan didn't remember when was the last time she felt so light and content and happy and ready. Solas remembered but he didn't feel like dwelling on it this time. He fully enjoyed his present, avoiding even to muse over how short it could be and what would follow and what if...

Hours had passed probably a bit too quickly when Lavellan stopped at the sight of Skyhold emerging as they were climbing up a snowy wind-swept ledge. She squeezed Solas' hand appreciatively and her "Thank you" was probably for a lot of things: for helping her find Tarasyl'an Te'las in the first place, for coming after her when she had escaped it feeling trapped, for leading her back there with a very different feeling in her heart. She felt like she was going home. He kissed her ear softly and encouragingly. She turned to him then and wondered.

'What shall we do? In Skyhold? Shall we tell others?'

'We can do it whichever way pleases you. We can tell them or keep it a secret for a while or just let them guess themselves. I...doubt we'll be too difficult to read?'

They laughed at themselves and their happiness and she nodded.

'Right. No hiding then, or announcing, let them see.'

She stuck her forehead into his chest and added.

'I hope they'll be happy for us. At least some of them.'

Solas took some air in noisily and squeezed her shoulders.

'Some won't, be ready for that. But some will, I'm certain. Even though we will never hear the end of it with their jokes and made-up stories.'

'Varric.' 

They both established laughing.

'You are right,' she looked up at him, 'we shouldn't care. What we have is more important is what others think about it.'

His smile was proud as she confirmed something he hadn't actually said.

As they were on the bridge and nearing Skyhold main gates, there was more and more Inquisitor in Lavellan's gait as she stamped her bare feet on the snow-covered stones. She greeted the guards matter-of-factly, as if she was returning from a typical and not-so-important mission. There was no telling if they noticed at all that Solas was walking next to her instead of a little behind as he used to. The courtyard was abuzz with activity and people didn't pay them any more attention than usual. Which meant she received a lot of attention as the Inquisitor always did. She greeted everyone and smiled pleasantly and listened to people who stopped her a couple of times before they could reach the Main Hall. She managed to suggest an immediate solution to one question and promised to deal with the other request shortly and smiled at Solas, appreciating every time he was still there next to her.

Reaching the Main Hall they both saw Varric standing at the top of the stairs, looking at them from behind his hand shielding his eyes from the almost setting sun, grinning.

'Welcome back, Inquisitor. So I see your mission was a success?'

He asked, clearly (only for the three of them) looking at Solas. Lavellan smiled sweetly and went to hug the dwarf.

'Wow, isn't it my lucky day. The Inquisitor's all over me. I will love all the gossip that follows this.'

'I'm sorry, Varric.'

He managed to pat her on her back, as she got low on her feet not to look down at him. He appreciated that. 

'Nothing to it, kid. We're good.' He wiggled a brow at Solas. 'And I see you're good, too, eh?'

Lavellan looked at Solas, too, and was immeasurably happy he didn't have his typical Wicked Grace face on but actually smiled back in admittance.

'I want to express my gratitude, Varric.'

As the dwarf started rolling his eyes, Solas reconsidered.

'Thank you for your help, my friend.'

'No biggie.' The dwarf shrugged, visibly satisfied with the whole situation.

'The advisers will want you soon, Inquisitor. Though I imagine they'll want to be all apologetic and concerned before shoving all the work back at you.'

Varric now looked apologetic himself and Lavellan just squeezed his arm in confirmation that no grudge was held. She did need to take a breath before entering the Throne room though. When she did, her appearance mercifully didn't cause too much of a stir, with only a few people there nodding or voicing their greeting. After just a few paces though, the door to the Undercroft was flung open and Dagna stomped out. She was so happy to see the Inquisitor she practically did the job of announcing her return to the whole of Skyhold.

'Your Worship!'

The always feisty and incessantly energetic dwarf started marching towards her, swinging something in her hand. As she approached, she looked up at both of them, grinning.

'Good to see you back, Inquisitor, Solas. I have a gift for you, Inquisitor. Well, not a gift, just...something. You see, I found your boots, well, one, the lad found the other and...'

Lavellan was blushing quite uncontrollably and trying not to look at her bare feet and to look at Dagna's face without turning away with shame.

'...and I thought I'd make you another pair. A different one. The one that'd suit you better? You know. I studied the matter a bit and we had all the right resources from your last trip, so. I've made you these.'

She extended the something she'd been holding in her hand for Lavellan to take. The elf was looking at them, turning them in her hands, incredulous. Dagna went on to explain.

'They're open, you see? I mean, soleless actually. There's just this little strap here to hold them in the middle of your foot, but it leaves your toes and heels bare. Like Dalish footwraps? But! Here on the sides, you have a couple of pockets. Some for the daggers, of course. But in these two are the soles.'

Dagna pulled out the two soles, made of similar leather to the rest of the boots, but a bit harder and thicker, probably just a few layers and some of Dagna's magic inside.

'You can slip them on when needed so they will look and work as your typical boots, you know, when you need to be more Inquisitor less Dalish and stuff, or when you're on some really tough terrain. And they are enchanted of course.'

She winked at Lavellan, waiting for her to show her reaction. It didn't take long. Lavellan swiftly scanned the surroundings, then dropped her bum right on the floor and pulled the boots on, one by one, carefully arranging the straps in the middle of her feet and stowing the soles in the pockets. She then stood up, walked around Solas, who was entertaining the beginnings of a grin on his face, then around Dagna, gazing at her feet all the time and finally stopped and looked up at the other woman.

'Dagna! Thank you! They are perfect!' 

The dwarf's cheeks reddened with pleasure and awkwardness but she decided to go with it and returned the hug in which Lavellan was squeezing her. As they disconnected from each other, both beaming, Lavellan looked at Solas.

'Don't know if it means I'm about to be run down by a horde of darkspawn but right now I'm having a most amazing day.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware there's a huge length difference in chapters of the first and second half of the story. I had to keep the first ones short because of character limit on Kmeme where I started posting it. I later realized however that I really didn't want to keep the chapters so short so went on with longer ones. Please let me know if you think the fic would be better if I edited it to merge some of the first chapters together into longer ones. Thanks!


End file.
